


Life Lesson 101: Never Cook When Drunk....

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Series: The Doctor's Domestic Adventures [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Almost Sex, Baking, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Foreplay, Stripping, Whiskey - Freeform, cute moments, drunk cooking, fall asleep together, fireman visit, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Chloe and The Doctor have a bit of a drink, all going fine until the Doctor complains he's hungry so they attempt to cook something and it all goes horribly problematic. Things get hot and heavy but a burning smell soon stops them in their tracks. A visit from the firefighters later, they just decide to order takeout and watch movies until they fall asleep.(Prompt: Getting Drunk And Cooking Together)





	Life Lesson 101: Never Cook When Drunk....

It all started when Chloe returned home from work, she had had a very stressful day and just needed a bit of a break and she just wanted to be by her Time-Lord's side, his strong arms wrapped around her and her head on his chest so what do you think she did...? Yes, that's right. She grabbed her phone and immediately rang the Time-Lord known as the Doctor. Her Doctor to be precise. She had asked him to come as quickly as he could, as she needed to see him. As agreed, he turns up at Chloe's apartment not long after, with a thud and a whirr of the TARDIS. Of course The Doctor concerned with Chloe's urgent 'get your ass over here' call, he sat her down and asked her what the hell was going on. Everything was going relatively fine until Chloe had enough, and walked to the kitchen, and not long after returned with a bottle of Jack Daniels. The Doctor of course having his questions as to why she turned to alcohol was ignored as she cracked open the bottle, before bringing the bottle to her lips and taking a rather big gulp. Chloe can feel the Doctor's stare on her, but doesn't say a word and just gestures towards him with the whiskey bottle. He shrugs his shoulders, takes the bottle, now taking a big gulp himself. He grimaces at the taste of the whiskey before handing the bottle back to Chloe, who straight away takes another swig at the bottle. About an hour later, about half the bottle had been drunk, Chloe and the Doctor both tipsy and giggly. 

"Do you know you sound cute when you drink?" the Doctor grins, grabbing the bottle from Chloe taking another drink. 

"Oh, don't be silly Doctor." she said with a small slur. 

"You know something?" The Doctor said. 

"What's that Doctor?" Chloe said taking a sip from the whiskey again. 

"I'm starving..." he giggles. 

"You're always hungry Doctor..." she laughs, with a slur. 

"True that. Let's cook something..." he suggested, trying to get up from the sofa, with a struggle. 

He struggles getting up but finally manages to get up, he begins to stagger to Chloe's kitchen. 

"Doctor, wait..." she said, pulling herself up from the sofa, and quickly catching up with him. 

He stumbles, Chloe catching him in her arms. If Chloe didn't know any better, she would think he looked horrified and slightly frightened. 

"I've got you." She said softly, to comfort him.

He looks up, and his eyes open to see Chloe holding him in her arms when just seconds ago he was about to fall. "Thank you..." he mumbles quietly. 

He stays in her comfortable embrace for a bit longer before he broke free awkwardly and runs like a little child to the kitchen. He stands at the bench waiting for Chloe to catch up to him. Chloe pulls her iPad and they get onto the internet to find something to bake. They agree on some simple chocolate chip cookies.

"Do you think we should be cooking in this state..." giggles Chloe.

"Probably not... but I am hungry so come on..." he replied. So they begin straight away. 

"You get the stuff from the fridge, I'll get the pantry ingredients." Chloe slurred, gracefully moving around the kitchen towards the pantry. 

"Yes Boss!" the Doctor laughed. He loved it when Chloe bossed him around, but he promised himself never to tell her that, even if drunk. 

Once they rekindle at the bench with all the ingredients, Chloe is standing by his side sipping the whiskey while he puts some flour into a bowl. But he gets distracted when Chloe bumps his shoulder, sending a cloud of flour onto the kitchen floor. Chloe laughs but doesn't even attempt to do anything about it and neither does he. They just keep on cooking. Chloe grins as they begin to mix together a cookie batter, but it took a lot longer due to them being drunk, all the jokes and neither of them even remotely noticed the amount of flirty remarks they threw at each other over the hour. By the time they were finished, the Doctor had flour all over his coat and in his silver hair, but they had fun. Chloe places the tray into the oven before coming to the Doctor's side, reaching for the whisky bottle, taking a swig and then handing the bottle to him, him taking a gulp from the bottle too. He giggles, before looking over Chloe, she has flour on her cheek and he finds it cute. Meanwhile Chloe is looking at him, watching him grin at her softly and the flour lingering on his coat, she giggles before she comes closer to him. Their moments earlier that night, Chloe catching him and a brief "cuddle" made Chloe feel just like she always has. She has always had some feelings for the Time-Lord, she couldn't deny it, the way her heart beat quickened when she was around him, how wonderful she felt with his arms wrapped around her, everything was catching up on her. Was it the alcohol? Or was it just her heart saying go for it? She brought herself to him, coming close to his chest. She places a hand on his chest, she can feel his heartbeats get faster. 

"Chloe, what are you doing?" he asks, his voice slurred and sounding tired. 

Before he could say another word, Chloe hand reaches his cheek, a finger reaches his lips, hushing him. He can't help but grin when her fingers are now tangled in his floury hair feeling his beautiful silver fluff curl around her fingers. Within seconds, her lips are at his neck, softly kissing his neck and trailing up the side of his neck until she's kissing his cheek, his nose and then finally his lips. He is totally speechless at Chloe's movements. He welcomes her tongue into his mouth. Chloe breaks free a few moments later, breathless and throws her weight against him, making him fall against the kitchen bench. Before he could even ask what was going on, she was lip locked again with him. Her kisses were hungry and needy. He responds with a groan. The cookies forgotten as Chloe pulls him away from the bench, still locked in a kiss, all the way over to the sofa. The Doctor was being taken advantage of, in his drunk state, but he didn't care in the slightest, it made him feel wonderful, made him feel like the best thing in the universe. Just then, he felt like he was going to tumble again, but realized it was Chloe's hand on his chest, slightly pushing him until he lost balance, tumbling onto the sofa, Chloe being pulled down with him. A fit of laughter escaped both of them, but it didn't last long before Chloe was bombarding him with kisses once again. He groans slightly before she suddenly stands up, he sits up before looking up at her, with hazy eyes, and she reaches down, pulling his floury coat off roughly, before also pulling her own coat off roughly. Also on the floor goes his scarf, and waistcoat, before Chloe's shirt and camisole follow. She gets back on top of him and straddles his lap kissing his neck roughly again playfully biting him and his groan says he's enjoying it. Chloe is at his pants in no time, feeling the bulge in his pants, before fumbling with his belt, him groaning at her every move, the more she plays around with the bulging area of his pants, but stops all of a sudden... and sniffs at the air. The Doctor grumbles before looking up at her above him, still sitting on his lap. 

"What's wrong...?" He said suddenly feeling very tired but still very hungry for Chloe's touch. 

"Can you smell that?" she said. 

He sniffs at the air... "What is that?" he said sitting up sending Chloe to the floor with a thud. 

"Shit, sorry Chloe. Hang on, I'll help you up." he said getting up from the sofa. 

Just as he got up, a loud sound startled him. The smoke alarm was going off. Chloe had finally realized what had happened. They had FORGOTTEN about the cooking cookies. Well actually, now, probably the really really burnt cookies. Chloe gets up from the floor, rushing to the oven before turning off the oven while the Doctor rushes to the window, opening it quickly with force before rushing into the kitchen. The smoke alarm finally ceases, throwing them into silence again, apart from Chloe's occasional curse words. 

"Is everything okay?" he asked, watching Chloe quickly pulling the very burnt cookies out of the oven. 

"I guess so..." she replied dumping the tray of cookies onto the bench. 

Just then a knock on the door. The Doctor and Chloe slowly head to the door before Chloe opens it, putting on her best 'not drunk' attitude. A man stood there, in a yellow suit. 

"We heard the smoke alarm going off. Where's the fire?" the fireman asked. 

"Fire? Where?" The Doctor said alarmed. 

"Doctor calm down there's no fire." she said patting his back before turning to the fireman, "Sorry officer, but there isn't a fire here. You see, we were cooking and accidently burnt something and it set the smoke alarm off. Sorry for the confusion." Chloe explained, in hope of no conflict. 

"Ah, I see. Um, okay. Have a great night, madam." replied the fireman, confused but walked away quickly. 

Chloe walks back inside the doorway, closing the front door, and walking into the kitchen, while watching the Doctor try and do back up his belt but failing and just giving up on the task, and coming into the kitchen. 

"Well that was a disaster." Chloe laughs, reaching for the whiskey bottle. 

"You reckon..." the Doctor laughs, before then taking the bottle, taking a long drink... and thudding the bottle down on the bench. 

"I think we should just order a pizza or something...." Chloe grinned. 

"I think you are right...." The Doctor laughed in agreement before he takes surprises Chloe, taking her in his arms... "Chloe?" 

"Yeah?" she grins. 

"I love you." he puts on a big smile before kissing her softly. 

"I... love.... you... too... Doctor..." she says between each kiss. 

 

Half an hour later, their pizza arrived. "What do you say to pizza, whiskey, cuddles and a movie?" Chloe grins at him. 

"Absolutely perfect..." he grins, "Might need another bottle of whiskey though..." he holds up the one they had been drinking before, "this one's nearly empty" and then he laughs. Chloe joins him. 

Chloe walks to the cupboard, producing another bottle of whiskey, before the Doctor rushes to the TARDIS, bringing out a big lovely TARDIS-BLUE tartan blanket. He places the blanket over their lap before pulling the pizza box onto his lap, before opening it, Chloe and the Doctor both digging into the delicious hot pizza, taking occasional sips of whiskey. It had been a wonderful night, the Doctor had never seen Chloe this way before, but he loved it. She was his human, and he was her Time-Lord, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Every moment they spent together was special. Chloe put a movie on through Netflix on the television, and they happily sat there, munching on pizza, sipping whiskey and netflixing. Things couldn't get better. Chloe was more than happy with how the night turned out, even if they had almost burnt down Chloe's apartment, ruined some cookies and possibly made embarrassing moves on the Doctor that she could never take back but somehow she didn't and couldn't regret them no matter how much she tried. After they finished their pizza, the whiskey was now forgotten about, sitting on the coffee table, the Doctor gestures for Chloe to lay against his chest and watch the movie from there, so she did. But that didn't last long, the movie still running in the background both Chloe and the Doctor had given in to the alcohol and the long night, and the night had taken them. There they lay, cuddled closely together, fast asleep, but nothing could be better right now, they were they wanted to be and that's all that mattered. They loved each other and they had waited forever for this moment and here it finally was, all it took was a little bit of whiskey to wash away the nervousness and anxiety about admitting their true feelings for one another.


End file.
